Final Clash: Grief and Despair Against Hope And Resolve
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Re-imagining of the anime. Madoka encounters Kyubey and is offered the chance to become a "Magical Girl" while Homura continues to warn her against this, and as Madoka gets to see the "life" and difficulties in becoming a "Magical Girl", other "forces" are targeting her for her magic potential and intends to make her despair and become a powerful witch.


**Final Clash: Grief and Despair Against Hope And Resolve**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica** is owned by **Shaft** and **Aniplex**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Digimon** is owned by **Toei Animation**

* * *

Welcome to my first Puella Magi Madoka Magica fic, and this has to be my rather hardest one to make considering that this is my first attempt to make one. I first came to know this category thanks to **Kamen Rider Chrome**'s fanfic titled "**Rayonix: The Puella Magi Guardian** ", and seeing the opening video of that anime, I thought at first it was just a magical girl anime like Cardcaptor Sakura, so I just ignored it at first.

However, when the 2013 series **Kamen Rider Gaim** premiered last October 6, and reading the info on **wikipedia**, which **Gen Urobuchi** was stated to be the series' writer, it also mentioned that he is the writer of the aforementioned anime, so I checked his name and the anime on wikipedia, and there I discovered that Madoka Magica is not like any adventure-types, as Urobuchi's works has tones of tragedy and the like.

Moreover, I decided to watch the anime out of curiosity and there I finally understood the story, as well as recalling Kamen Rider Chrome's fic, and this inspired me to come up with a fic to see if my work would be well-received or not.

It took me over two months to come up with a fic, and though this is my first Madoka Magica fic, I decided to come up with some "crossover" after re-watching the anime, including the final two episodes, so as to help the story and to give plot on this fic. After watching the anime **Danganrompa The Animation**, an idea formed as I decided to blend the plot of the two anime so as to give an alternate setting that would affect Madoka's decision whether to become a witch through Kyuubey's whim, or find an alternative means to save everyone including her friends and love ones.

While this fic is sort of a "re-imagination" of the anime, I'll be putting some original plot to flesh out the story where Madoka will be facing some unexpected challenges and situations.

Well...here it is...the first chapter...

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Kon'nan'na Kadai ni Mukete no Yokan**_

Mitakihara, Japan. The scene shows that the city is busy with lots of people walking the streets, cars plying the road, and everyday life is the same as always. all is well, and so far everything is normal, save for some unexplained occurrences such as suicide deaths and other bizarre incidents. The scene then shows that an ordinary, 14-year old school girl named **Madoka Kaname** is walking the road with her friend **Sayaka Miki**, and the two girls are looking forward to today's classes, and there she confided to Sayaka about her dream, which she says that it's just a "random dream" which seemed to put Madoka at ease.

"...and that's what I dreamed about..."

"Come on...it's only a dream...night like a nightmare or something..."

"But..."

"I think you've been watching too much TV shows...better loosen up and focus on schooling..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Now let's go!"

"Okay..."

"Here we go..."

During this they came across a newspaper stand and the two girls took a peek, where the headlines showed an article of one of Japan's "prestigious" schools, the "**Hope Peak Academy**", which it boasted of having the elite of the "best students", and Sayaka wondered at the thought of enrolling there once she graduates junior high, though Madoka questions if Sayaka has the "talent" in order to enroll there though Sayaka said it's just a thought.

Browsing the rest of the sections of the newspaper, they saw an article of a famous fashion model, who turn out to be **Junko Enoshima**, and the two girls are awed at her pictures as well as her fashion pictorials, and this made Sayaka envious as she wanted to be popular with the boys as well as to look good in pictorials, which Madoka stated that she doesn't have to go that far as Sayaka is good no matter what.

The two are soon joined by their classmate Hitomi Suzuki and the trio headed off to school, and much later, during the first minutes of their first class, Madoka is surprised to find the girl from her dream, **Homura Akemi**, enroll into her school the next day. Sayaka and Hitmomi are also awed at her "aura" as well as how she showed off during lessons and other classmates appeared to be interested in her, yet she politely brushes off their offers.

Later, while walking the hallway, Madoka tries to engage Homura in a conversation, but Homura warns Madoka to stay the way she is, lest she risk losing everything. Madoka is confounded and confused as she has no idea about who she is, and wondered why she was told in that kind of manner. Nevertheless, she continued school until classes are over.

**-x-**

After classes are over, Madoka and Sayaka decided to go out on a stroll at the financial district to unwind before going to do some shopping, and as they are walking, they came across a 20-year old man who is doing some fortune telling using his crystal ball, and there he saw Madoka and Sayaka passing by and offered to tell them their fortunes for a price, in which Sayaka was enticed and is willing to hear them.

"Hello, young ladies...care to hear what I can read about your fortunes?"

"Fortunes, you say?"

"Yes...for a certain price. Want to hear what I can read from my crystal ball?"

"Sure! Me and my friend would like to hear them!"

"Um...Sayaka...I'm not..."

"Relax...it's better that hearing your dream...mister...here's the money..."

"Okay...now to see it..."

"Here we go..."

The fortune teller, identified as **Yasuhiro Hagakure**, began to place his hand on his crystal ball while closing his eyes as Sayaka prepared her payment while Madoka sighed since she's not into this kind of stuff, but after nearly a minute, he opened his eyes and stated "what he sees", and there Madoka felt a bit of uneasiness after hearing the "fortune" as Sayaka responded.

"Young lady in pigtails...you will encounter several trials...some would be painful...and you will have conflicts and difficulties in reaching a pivotal decisions..."

"Eh? You mean..."

"Yes...and you will meet another person whom you have already met...and you get to see friends who will die in front of you..."

"..."

"You, other lady...you will get in to a situation which you would "suck in"...and will never find a way out...and that would ultimately end your life..."

"What? You serious?"

"Yes..."

"Rubbish! How much percentage of your fortune reading is true?"

Seeing this as rather "unlikely", Sayaka dismisses that fortune state and left the scene with Madoka, while Hagakure collected his payment, sighing that his "readings" are "30% correct" and wished that his customers would take the fortune readings seriously. As the two girls walked away, they didn't noticed that they are being watched by a 17-year old, short-haired girl, as she seemed to have taken interest in both Sayaka and Madoka. She is identified as **Hikari Yagami**, and a wicked smirk formed in her lips.

"It seems that both of them have high magical potential...**Wiseman** would be pleased if I succeeded in making them despair and sire a pair of **Digimons**...that way the process of performing the "**Sabbath**" will come forth...all in the name of Wiseman..."

Hikari then began to follow the two girls to see which routes they took so that she can follow either of the two so she can attack and make them despair so that either of the two would turn into Digimons.

**-x-**

Later that day, when Madoka goes shopping with Sayaka, Madoka hears a strange voice, leading her to a backroom area. This causes her to take a different direction and followed the source of the voice which Sayaka became bothered and worried as she began to follow her friend, but in their haste they unknowingly entered a "Witch's" territory and the two girls ended up getting separated.

"Help me..."

"Who are you?"

"Help me..."

"Tell me...where are you? How can i help you?"

"Help me...please..."

"Where are you?"

"Help me..."

"Where can I find you?"

Madoka followed the source of the cries of help, and there she encounters a strange creature named **Kyubey** being attacked by Homura, who is revealed to be a magical girl. As Homura demands Madoka stay away from Kyubey, Sayaka arrives, using the fire extinguisher to distract her and escapes with Madoka, only for them to be caught in a mystical barrier and approached by strange monsters.

But before the two girls are about to be harmed, they are rescued by another magical girl named Mami Tomoe, who dispels the attackers using her magic abilities. After saving the girls, Mami and Homura got into a staring confrontation with neither one backing away after Mami stated that she won't let anyone hurt Kyuubey.

After Homura is forced to retreat, Kyubey explains that he wishes to form a contract with Madoka and Sayaka to make them magical girls. As Mami took the girls out of the area to fill them in about what just happened, Hikari watched them leave as she became intrigued about magical girls fighting one another, and is curious about Kyubey offering the girls to become one and why Homura is determined to exterminate the creature.

"This is certainly interesting..but a problem for me...that girl...Madoka, is it...she will definitely serve as a good source...if I can figure out what gives her hope...I will use it against her...make her despair...so she can give birth to a Digimon...that would make Wiseman very pleased..."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, though you may find it rather odd that this mirrors the first episode of the anime. While the first part of this fic would follow the events of the anime, more original plots will be shown here soon and how Madoka and Homura would do when faced with an unexpected situation towards the later half of this fic, where they would encounter different characters with the seemingly same motivations.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Madoka and Sayaka gets to hear more about Kyubey and Mami being a magical girl as well as its job, while "evil forces" are starting to get to work after deciding to target Madoka upon learning of her high magical potential.


End file.
